All We Know
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: Darcy goes to see Kiera and Alec about Section 6 Part Ten in the "Contract Series"


Own Nothing

Ten

* * *

Darcy walked into the police station of Vancouver and walked into the chief of police's office. "Hi I'm special Agent Darcy Lewis." She stuck out her hand and gave him a big smile.

"Let me guess you're from S.H.I.E.L.D?" He asked her as he shook her hand.

"Of course, I am the interagency liaison." She sat down across from her. "They finally gave me an official title."

"So what did you do before all of this?" he asked her.

"I just went out and made friends. I've worked with all sorts of Agencies. And I'm just making my way through and helping when others ask for it."

"Well we have someone from Section 6 already here liaising on a joint task team for the terrorist group Liber8."

She frowned and sighed. "They are annoying aren't they? I've been hearing about them for the last few months and they are just getting on my last nerves."

He smiled at her. "We can agree on that." He stood up and she followed. "Let me introduce you to our team who are working the Liber8 group." He opened the office door and walked out to Kiera and Carlos desks. "Guys, this is Special Agent Darcy Lewis from S.H.I.E.L.D. She is here to liaison with us."

Darcy smiled at each other them. "Detective Carlos Fonnegra, I loved how you handled the Rodriguez case two years ago. Brilliant." She shook his hand.

"Thanks, you guys handle the alien stuff right?"

"We handle all sorts of things, I just work with other agencies to make sure we're all on the same page and no one gets hurt." She turned to Kiera. "I've heard a lot about Section 6 and I would love to have lunch some time and talk to you about your tactics with Liber8, I think that other agencies could benefit from your knowledge." She stuck out her hand.

Kiera smiled and shook her hand. "You said your name was Darcy Lewis?"

"Yes, my mom was a Pride and Prejudice fan; I have a little sister named Elizabeth too." She laughed.

"It is an honor to work with you." Kiera stated. "I've heard great things about you."

"Now that we're all best friends, I'll let you guys get to work." The Captain stated as he left them alone.

* * *

A few hours later Darcy and Kiera were walking outside after an early dinner. "So how much do you know about Section 6?"

Darcy smiled and looked around. "Just that it's you and Alec Sadler. I actually wanted to speak with him, if you could set up a meeting."

Kiera stopped and stared at her. "So all of this was so you could meet Alec?"

Darcy shrugged. "I'm kind of a fan." She continued to walk. "I would love for you to be there too, I know he trusts you."

"He said he'll meet us at my hotel in a few hours." Kiera stated as she walked alongside her. "How did you know?"

"The energy signature that your time travel device gave off was similar to an Einstein-Rosen bridge, so we figured it had to be someone from another world or another time. So we kept an eye out in this direction and started to see the trend that Liber8 was causing. We also noticed a spike of energy center on a singular person and tracked that back to you through your suit. Mr. Sadler is brilliant but he isn't the only genius in this world."

Kiera scanned her with her CPS tech and frowned. "You're worried?"

"If we could see what's going on here, someone trying to change the past to fix their future, what is going to stop someone else from taking the technology that Mr. Sadler develops or the device that sent you all back here and using it to do something even worse with it? I want to put Mr. Sadler in protective custody, somewhere safe. But I don't want to take him away from you or his mother. I don't want to change what you guys are trying to save." She sighed and looked up at the sky. "It's very complicated."

"I know." Kiera stated. "Would you like to meet someone else from the future?"

"Sure." Darcy smiled.

Kiera led her back to her car and gave her directions to the marina. They arrived and walked down to Kellog's boat. They stepped on to see him reading a book and having a drink of scotch. He looked up to see them there. "Now Kiera, you know I'm all for parties, just give a guy a warning next time."

"This is Special Agent Darcy Lewis from S.H.I.E.L.D she is our liaison." Kiera stated.

Kellog arched an eyebrow. "Miss Lewis, welcome aboard."

"You were one of the Liber8 members before you decided to just live here." Darcy stated as she watched Kellog pour her and Kiera a glass of scotch. He turned to look at her before he glanced at Kiera. "We've been watching you guys for a while now."

"That's comforting, I guess." He stated as he handed them their glasses. "So what brings you to our neck of the woods?"

"I'm actually from here." Darcy stated. "I went to school here, but I'm here on business."

Kiera looked up at her. "I didn't know that."

"Your past is my present Kiera, the small details aren't important." Darcy smiled as she sipped her scotch.

* * *

They made their way back to Kiera's hotel and up to Kiera's room. Kiera opened the door and let them in so see Alec sitting on the bed. "Just let yourself in." Kiera stated as she slid off her jacket.

Darcy smiled as Alec rolled his eyes; he looked over at her and arched an eyebrow. "Darcy Lewis?" He stood up from the bed. "I thought the name sounded familiar and I checked S.H.I.E.L.D'S records."

"Oh and how did that work?" Darcy asked him.

"It took me a half hour but I got in." He smirked and looked at Kiera. "We went to high school together. We were in the same grade even though I was younger." He laughed and looked over at Darcy. "I had the biggest crush on you in school."

Now it was Darcy's turn to arch her eyebrow. "Why didn't you make a move?"

"You were four years older than me." He stated. "Besides, I didn't talk to anyone back then."

Darcy smiled and looked over to Kiera who looked amused. "What?" She asked her new friend.

"Nothing, I'm just hearing wedding bells is all." Kiera smiled.

"He has to agree to go out with me first." Darcy stated.

"Yes." Alec stated. "To both liaising and to a date."

Darcy smiled at him and blushed lightly. "Good."


End file.
